Boats or persons who are lost at sea are often difficult to locate by searching aircraft or boats. There are presently available for signalling by boats at sea to search aircraft and/or other boats, transient signalling devices such as flares, smoke floats, dye markers and the like. However the problem with such signalling means is their transience, their susceptability to damage causing their failure, the necessity for regular maintenance and their relative difficulty in use.